For example, Japanese unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-98622 (Patent Literature 1) has proposed a tire provided with a plurality of blocks having hexagonal ground contacting surfaces. Each of the blocks disclosed in Patent Literature 1, is provided with a crossing sipe extending across the ground contacting surface in a tire axial direction.
Unfortunately, both ends of the crossing sipe disclosed in Patent Literature 1, both ends are connected to top portions of block walls projecting outwardly. Generally, large stress is applied to regions around the top portions of the block walls, therefore, the sipes disclosed in Patent Literature 1 tend to cause uneven wear around the top portions.
Further, in the blocks disclosed in Patent Literature 1, the uneven wear tends to occur in the ground contacting surface of each area divided by the crossing sipes.
As described above, the tire disclosed in Patent Literature 1 has room for further improvement of the uneven wear resistance performance of the blocks.